


Life is a Highway

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Adam Milligan deserves some Fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Saved, Adam is not Okay, Dean is a Little Shit, Lucifer Out of Hell, Michael Is So Done, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found him on a Highway, just standing there like deer in headlights, but you can't expect someone to last in the cage that long and come out alright. After being returned to Heaven, Michael and Lucifer are caught watching him over and over again. The Winchesters aren't helping him, so they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Highway

When they had first found Adam it had been in the middle of some God forsaken highway looking like a deer in headlights, all wide eyed and filthy. He hadn't said anything as Dean had cut his arm, a little too much in Sam's eyes, with the silver blade. Hadn't batted an eye when Sam's hands clamped over his shoulders and guided him to the back seat of the impala. Hadn't uttered a single syllable when Bobby tried to make conversation as Sam's hands were once again guiding him into the mans house.

They had tried to get him cleaned up, but the kid had screamed bloody murder when they tried to get near him with the soap or water. Dean had suggested that they put him in the panic room but Sam had abundantly told him no, it didn't seem like a bright idea to put the kid who had spent almost an eternity in the cage, locked inside, as Michael and Lucifer did what ever they pleased to him. Dean had a very good counter argument that consisted of the fact that they still didn't know how he had gotten out of the cage in the first place. But Sam remained firm on his 'no' until Dean was going back downstairs grumbling and left Sam alone with Adam for the first time since he had been found.,

Sam focused on Adam, trying to ignore the pang of guilt when the younger simply continued looking out the window at the dark sky rather then look back at him.

"Adam..."

What could he say though, really? So Sam stood up and left, left Adam completely covered in dirt and caked on mud, sitting on the bed.

Adam simply stared out the window.

* * *

**One week later**

Chuck sighed as he watched his oldest two continually watch the human. Adam was one of a kind, different then most. He hadn't let any of the words thrown at him get into his mind. When everything was against him, he hadn't given up, in fact he had relished in it even agreed.

But, somehow, he had managed to change both Michael and Lucifer. He knew that they were happy to be home, happy that the family was happy, happy that their younger siblings no longer cried when they entered the same room. Yet here they were constantly watching as the Winchesters failed to break young Adam Milligan out of his shell.

How each and every day Adam fell deeper and deeper within himself. Even though they tried to hide it He knew that they worried about him. He knew that there was more to that whole ordeal then they had let on. Knew that they cared more for the human child then they let people know.

"Michael, Lucifer, my sons, what is bugging you so much?"

Lucifer's bright blue eyes, full of a concern that He hadn't seen within them for quite some time, looked up at him. Michael kept on looking through the image to the same boy that He knew they had been watching for days.

"Father, they are not helping him."

Chuck nodded at his second oldest as He came to stand next to them. Gazing into the image at the young boy as he screamed out at nothing.

"Then why don't you?"

They both looked at him as he said that. It was no secret that they had always watched out for the boy. It was no secret at all.

"Dad?"

"Go. Be with him."

They were gone in a matter of seconds.

When they had snapped inside Singer Salvage they had found that Adam was screaming bloody murder from within his room. Sam and Dean were trying to get to him, prevent him from hurting himself, but Adam screamed louder each and every time they got close enough. Bobby tried to stop them from getting anywhere near the boy, but they were archangels, no human could physically stop them from doing anything. Dean shouted something that was probably both vulgar and rude which went ignored as Adam looked up at them with tear soaked eyes and launched himself forward. Mud, now dry, flaking off his clothes and skin, Michael caught the distraught boy easily pulling him close and murmuring words of comfort while Adam repeated over and over a single mantra of 'its dark, so dark'. Lucifer sighed what could have been a sad sigh as he snapped his fingers and everything righted itself. The two Winchesters were once again in their beds sound asleep, Bobby was down in his study with his cup of alcohol, and Adam, Adam buried himself further into Michael's arms. Face in the archangels chest as his arms tightened around his neck.

A golden tub of steaming water appeared within his room and the two angels spared a small smile skyward as they slowly but surely undressed the clinging boy and lowered him in the water. Adam clung to Lucifer's hand the entire time as Michael scrubbed the dry dirt out of his hair, face, and everywhere else dry dirt had been found. they dried him in a large fuzzy towel and helped him back into some rather clean and better fitting clothes. Adam numbly crawled back into the bed and sat there, fetal position.

Exchanging looks. Michael climbed on his right as Lucifer climbed on the left. Wrapping him in their arms and laying him down. When Dean Winchesters had finally gotten up, like nothing had happened before then, and decided to check on his baby brother he was shocked to find him cuddled between two dickish archangels. But since, for the first time this week, he wasn't screaming bloody murder.

Dean decided he'd let it slide.


End file.
